Last Christmas
by Warriorlass
Summary: I watched New Years Eve yesterday and was in a sad story mood so I wrote this.  It's a sad Hetalia Christmas and New Years Eve special. It's FranceXReader. I was sobbing as I wrote it.


Last Christmas

~New Years Eve 2012~

Francis watched the minutes tick by, and with each minute, the guilt welled up. The anticipation was driving him crazy. It had almost been a year thirty-five more minutes, thirty-five agonizing minutes, and with each minute lasting an eternity.

He leaned his head back against the couch; the velvetiness reminded him of _'s tongue. Remembering when it would caress his neck. How screwed up could he be? Francis blinked back the tears clogging his eyes biting his bottom lip.

He closed his eyes to reflect on his past. This all started three Christmases and a day ago. It was the last day he had her for his own, it was the day after that he ruined both his and someone else's life.

*Christmas Eve 2009*

"_, I love you."

You giggled at the long golden haired man, "Oh stop it. You know I love you too." Francis continued nibbling your neck as your hands were intertwined. "No, I mean I _love _you." He replied. You look at him trying to decipher what he meant.

"I get it, you love me, and I love you too."

"No, I don't think you do." He growled playfully as he tugged at your earlobe.

"Mmm, Francis…"

*Half Hour Later*

"_," He whispered, you nodded, "will you marry me?" You gazed deep into his eyes, "No more seeing multiple girls?" You asked suspiciously. You guys' belief in dating was similar; you both believed that dating wasn't a commitment and that it was okay to have multiple relationships.

He nodded, "I want you to be the only woman in my life, I love you _. I want to settle down and commit myself only to you."

You blinked back happy tears, "Francis, I love you! Of course I'll marry you!"

"Now you get it!" He exclaimed with a grin as he rubbed your arm. You laughed and then kissed him.

~Christmas Night 2009~

*Alfred's X-Mas Party*

"Hey Matthew have you seen Francis?" You asked. Matthew shook his head, "Sorry, _, I haven't seen him." You nodded and then walked over to Arthur, one of your many best friends. "Hey, Artie, have you seen Francis?"

"Hmm? Oh, _, nice to see you, yes U think he went that way." Arthur said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks." You said and kissed his cheek fondly.

He smiled, "Of course." You nodded and walked towards the way Arthur directed. You opened each door and they were all dark. Then you heard some voices behind a closed door, and one of the voices was Francis'. Tentatively, you opened the door and there he was. Your face went red with anger, confusion and pain. Your fiancé was in bed with another woman. "Francis!" You screamed not believing what you were seeing. You didn't stop to think, just turned and ran, while crying.

Everyone was surprised to see you run out crying, and slamming the front door. That couldn't be _, not the cheery sweet girl who couldn't have hurt feelings, even if her best friend betrayed her. Not _, who always looked on the bright side of friends and had no enemies, no that couldn't be her.

Francis stumbled out of the room while buckling his pants. "_! It didn't mean anything! I swear mon cherie!" He shouted in vain. The woman he had just slept with slapped him and took off. "Francis, was that my best friend who's heart you just broke?"

Francis paused for a moment before answering.

"_! You daft twit, did you break _'s heart?" Arthur snarled.

"Oui but I-,"

_Smack!_

Arthur's blow resonated throughout the room. Glares were shot Francis' way. "Are you done?" Ivan asked Arthur.

Arthur nodded and stepped aside for _'s other best friend. "Good, now I can do this." Ivan said and punched Francis so hard he flew across the room. "I broke your face, da?" Francis nodded grimly, he knew he deserved it. Ivan smiled and walked away muttering, "Breaking my friend's heart…"

~Present, New Years Eve 2011~

The ice clinked with the glass of whiskey mixed with a soda. Francis had, had wine multiple times, beer on occasion, but whiskey…only on the days that he was depressed beyond belief.

Tears dampened his face once more as he looked at the clock. 25 minutes left to go. He got up and grabbed a few things and left to his car.

~Christmas Eve 2010~

Francis' cell phone played his favorite ringtone; it was a bittersweet French love song. He didn't have to know who it was. He answered it at the first few words, "Oui?" He asked tentatively.

"Francis?" Francis shot up in his seat, knocking the chair over. She didn't sound well.

"Cherie, where are you?" He asked, and nearly choked back a sob when he heard her answer. "W-What? I'll be there as soon as possible!"

*At the hospital about fifteen minutes later*

Francis entered the hospital room.

"C-Cherie?" He whispered.

You nodded; he walked over to see your sunken face. "What happened to you? You look-,"

"Terrible, I know." You laughed.

"Skinny, I was going to say skinny. Have they been feeding you enough? And how dare you be so cheery! W-What do you have? Is it curable?"

You smiled as you took his hand, "Don't worry Francis, I'll be fine. I just…I had to tell you before it was too late."

"Y-You can't be serious?"

You nodded tears in your eyes, "Can you believe it?"

"N-No, I can't, I-I haven't seen you since…"

"Since the day I gave you back your ring back, and we had break-up sex." You chuckled.

Francis nodded, "Oui."

You took his hand, "I know we're not together anymore, but you had to know."

"I still love and care about you." Francis said.

"I know…but that doesn't make up for what you did. You betrayed me. When you asked me to marry you, you were promising no more multiple relationships. If you were going to have last minute sex, you should've done it before you proposed."

"You're right, and I was nothing but a weak idiot."

"You've got that right," you replied, "But the truth is, I still care about you too. But I can't…and don't you deny that you wouldn't ask it. But I can't allow myself to be with you again after that, especially not now."

"You've always been so brilliant." He said.

"The smartest part was breaking up with you. But it wasn't the easiest." You said with a sad smile.

He nodded, "That much I know, it was clear in both your eyes and voice."

~New Years Eve 2011~

Francis grabbed what he needed, and looked at his clock. "Five minutes." He muttered as he took a deep breath, carrying his bundle to his place of destination.

~A Year Ago~

Francis held your hand as your disease; your horrible, deadly, incurable disease was stripping you of your life. "Don't leave me _."

"You'll be fine Francis, I love you. I love all of you. I love my family." You said to the big group of men and few women that were crowded around you. They were all holding back their tears for you.

~New Years Eve 2011~

Francis looked down at the grave, reading the inscription; __ _ _. Died January 1__st__ 2011, a loving friend, girlfriend, and…_ He paused as he set down the flowers and then kissed the head of his and _'s child, their baby girl, "Good bye and Happy New Years _, and a happy birthday to you, sweetie." He whispered the last bit to his daughter. Then finished the inscription, _…mother…_


End file.
